Athazagoraphobic
by Jen Rawrr
Summary: She was broken, he was misunderstood. And somehow, to them, they felt as if they weren't alone.


She had a choice. She really did.

But unfortunately, she chose the wrong option.

"I don't fucking care, you ain't getting me to do that shit." 16 year-old Anko Mitarashi yelled. Her purple locks tainted with red liquid. Her brown orbs looked strangled. She was in a mess. Only in a oversized shirt and shorts, she had bruises and cuts all over her. She was pathetic, so as to speak.

"Anko, don't make things hard for us, you know I love you, please just do what I say."

"Love me! Then why won't you break up with that slut! If you'd really love me, you would agree to have a divorce with her! You won't leave me alone! You can't!" Anko cried.

He sighed a loud sigh and silenced followed.

"Look, Orochima-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"I said, _don't." _

"Fine! Be that way you little cocksucker!"

He snapped. And in a few minutes, she was up against the wall, his hands around her neck.

"If you're not going to do as I say, I'm gonna have to kill you." His eyes, they were souless. She struggled, her hands grabbing his, clawing at them. Her legs tried to kick him, but suddenly she was on the floor, him between her legs, she was powerless. Her breath hitched, tears rolled down her eyes, she was crying. She wailed, but he gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth he tore from his shirt. She was crying. She'd been in a situation like this before. The memories, dreadfully, they had returned.

* * *

><p><em>10 year-old Anko walked along the dark streets. "Mummy?" She called out. No one had heard her. <em>

_"Mummy?" She panicked. Where was she? _

_She started crying, where was mummy! _

_"Hey there, little girl, what're you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" She turned around. There was an old man, he looked safe, or so she had thought. _

_"Old man, have you seen my mummy? She disappeared and took off without me." She questioned him. He seemed decent enough. _

_"No, I haven't. Where's your daddy then?" _

_"I don't know, can you help me?" She saw him smirk. _

_"Of course.."_

* * *

><p>She screamed. As loud as she could, yet she couldn't be heard. She choked and tears were like waterfalls.<p>

She didn't want to go through this again. She couldn't. She'd die. She'd literally, fucking, _die_.

She pushed him away with all of her strength left, and to his dismay, he was pushed to the ground, stunned. She took the chance and fled from him, pushing the door open and running away from him. But seconds later..

He chased her.

She was panicking and running to god-knows-where. She didn't care, she had to get away from him. Fuck love. Fuck him and fuck his wife. Fuck his children. Fuck his life.

_Just fuck him. _

She cried as she stopped, exhausted, he wasn't chasing her like he was supposed to, had he lost track of her? She hoped so.

* * *

><p>Wiping her tears, she stumbled through the dark, hoping someone sane would live nearby and let her stay for the night. She walked for what seemed like eternity. And finally, she found a small motel. She walked in, unsure of what danger lies ahead. Who knows, the owner could be a 43 year-old child molester. He might've been worse than <em>him.<em> She shivered. What had she gotten herself into?

She saw a woman at the counter, all dressed up like a slut, wait- scratch that, she was a slut.

"Hello. Can I have a roo-"

"Money first."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care about that honey, I just want my money."

"How much?"

"Well, you gotta tell me the room and all that! Sheesh! Don't you know how to book a room in a hotel?" Anko was getting pissed. Her eyebrow twitched.

"1 room. For tonight."

"Hmmm.. that'll be $100, thank you."

Anko coughed. "Gosh, for a night? Are you serious? Isn't there like, a discount or anything?"

"No can't do, honey. Its either you take it or leave it."

Anko checked her wallet, she only had $40. Then she checked her pockets, there was a piece of gum and some pennies.

"Fuck."

"Well, out you go then. Be seeing you in 3 years. Have a fuckable day. Bye." The slut, named Mitsuki, walked off into the arms of a buff dude, who seemed rich. Anko sighed, she didn't have the body to be a slut, nor a prostitute. Or so she thought. In fact, Anko had a marvelous body. It was curvy and just right. Mitsuki was just probably jealous of her, with her purple locks and caramel orbs.

She was walking out when she suddenly bumped into a tall, ripped dude. He had slick, silver hair and magenta eyes. He was mesmerizing.

"Fuck, bitch! Watch where you're goi- oh." He took a look at Anko and examined her.

"Okay.." She was getting freaked out by the way he was staring at her.

"Hey, you one of those sluts here?"

"Wha- hey! The fuck dude! Do I look like a slut to you!" She was furious.

"Just asking, bitch. And for the record, you do look like a fucking whore."

"Argh!" She stormed off, annoyed by his comment.

* * *

><p>The guy walked towards the counter, and Mitsuki returned.<p>

"Hey, gorgeous, how may I help you?" She winked at him, seductively asking for a quickie.

"Hey, bitch, one room for tonight, thanks."

Mitsuki seemed annoyed a little, probably because she just got shot down by a sexy hunk. Nonetheless, she did her job.

"I'm sorry! But we only have a room for 2. You can use the extra bed if you'd like."

"Sure thing." Mitsuki was hoping for more interaction, but to her dismay, the guy wasn't paying much attention to her as she had hoped he would.

He couldn't stop thinking about Anko, and why she was storming off like that, so he decided to follow her. Luckily, she was only a few metres away, she was probably dragging her feet.

* * *

><p>"HEY! HEY BITCH!" The hot dude shouted.<p>

"Huh?" Anko turned around. Oh crap, the guy followed her? She thought.

"Hey.. urh, ya got any place to stay for tonight, ya little fucker?"

"Nah, I've been kicked out of my house."

"Great, wanna bunk in with me for tonight?"

"Really?" There was hope in her eyes, and Anko didn't even bother to think about the consequences, she agreed right away.

"Yea, I have an extra bed and all, so I thought, y'know, why not help a whore out?" She ignored the insult.

"Sure! Thanks!" She was speechless. The guy thought, _Wow, getting this piece of ass is gonna be easier than I thought._

"Whats your name?"

"Anko, Anko Mitarashi. And you?"

"Me? I'm the one and only fucker, Hidan!"

* * *

><p>Please don't fucking kill me :3 I promise it'll be better. less than three.<p> 


End file.
